Love Emerges
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a KarolXRita Lemon that I created on DA. This little one-shot has another story after it that Brings forth new rivals to Brave Vesperia and A new villain. KarolXRita


David the Writer: Ok, since I have done this yet and I really want to, This will be a KarolXRita Lemon.

Rita: What, A Lemon?! Now I really going to be in trouble.

Karol: What do you mean, Rita?

Rita: I mean, if the mages of Aspio knew about this little sex scene, then I would have to ask Ioder to join Brave Vesperia but still be a part of Aspio?

Karol: What is so bad about that? I mean The fact that in this You are in love with me and I just don't know it yet makes it revelant that you might want to join Brave Vesperia. Ain't I right?

Rita: You know you're right and since this is the Banger Universe, I really do want to join Brave Vesperia but There is the Fact about Lucifer Scar.

David the Writer: Ah yes, your rival researcher and my character. If you join Brave Vesperia, he will create a guild of his own.

Rita: Really?

David the Writer: Yes and it will be Brave Vesperia's First Rival Guild. The second in the Banger Universe is The Hunting Blades because Nan hates Karol in this universe.

Karol: Yeah, it is complicated. The weird thing is I really want to be with you too, Rita.

Rita: Really? Wow, well I better do the disclaimer. Tales of Vesperia Characters (C) Namco Tales. The Man in the Shadows (C) tAll3Shyguy Skull Land and Banger-Universe-Devs.

David The Writer: Thank you, Rita. The Background Song is The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks. Now on with this Lemon story. There will be a sequel to this.

* * *

Love Emerges

Karol walks around the area near Aspio. He is letting out some anger from his arguement that broke up him with Nan. He hates Nan so much because she called him a monster lover. He just thinks that Monsters are not all bad. He gave up on the fact that Nan just didn't get that and told her to never come to Brave Vesperia HQ again. She told him that they were finished as a couple. This made Nan cry but he didn't care. He then realized how late it was and he needed to rest but the fact was he didn't have any gald with him to stay at The rebuilt Aspio inn. He knew only one place he could stay in Aspio without paying but it was Rita's Hut. He had to get into Aspio and get Rita to let him stay with her. He approached Aspio and the guards let him through, thanks to his ticket into Aspio that he got from Rita so that he could visit her. He went up to Rita's Hut and saw that the mages still hated Rita. For some reason he couldn't figure out, he hated that about them. He knocked on Rita's Hut door.

Rita says through the door "I am coming. Just give me a sec. I am fixing my hair."

Karol thought "Since when did Rita care about her hair?"

Rita got to the door and opened it. Karol then saw that Rita had her hair in bun behind her head. Rita couldn't believe she did that but she did.

Rita says "Oh hi Karol. What do you want?"

Karol replies "I kind of need a place to stay but I don't have any gald."

Rita says "Why are you all the way out here?"

Karol replies "I kind of got into a fight with Nan. It caused us to break up and I needed to blow off some steam. I was fighting monsters to do it. I lost track of time and ended up not having any time to get back. I don't have any gald as I said before so I can't stay at the inn. So I was wondering if I can stay here?"

Rita looks at him and sees that he is a bit of a mess because of all of the battles. If he got on a boat like that, he would probably get laughed at. Rita didn't like Karol being picked on and, to tell the truth, she had hidden feelings of love for him. She couldn't help but want to let him in so she did.

Rita says "Alright come on in. I get us some tea so we can talk about anything you need to let out. It is just so happened that I made some tea before you came."

Karol walked in and thinks "Wow, Rita made tea to drink and she is willing to share it with me."

He sees that she installed a couch into her hut as well as there was a extra room that was the kitchen since he saw it last which was the last time they were there before they defeated Adephagos six years ago. He sat down on the couch while he waited for her to return with the tea. She walked with two glasses. She gave one to Karol and then sat down right next to him so they could talk. Karol couldn't believe she was this close.

Rita says "So what do you want to talk about? I talk about anything."

Karol says "Well could we talk about the agruement that brought me here so that you are caught up to speed on why I am here?"

Rita says "You sure you are ready to talk about that?"

Karol says "I am. I need to tell someone about it and you are someone I trust a lot because we used to travel together. That trust was never gone from my head."

Rita blushed at that sentence and says "Alright then lets talk about it."

Karol says "Well to start, Nan came over to Brave Vesperia HQ at 11 am. I was ready to go on a date with her. The thing is she didn't want to go unless I admitted that all monsters were evil and needed to be destroyed. I disagreed with that of course. I told her that I think that not all monsters were evil and she disagreed with me on that. We kept up that arguement for about a hour. I then told her to leave Brave Vesperia and never to come back to see me for a date. I told her our relationship was finished and she ran out with tears in her eyes. I didn't care about that anymore. I then decided that I needed to blow off some steam and that the best way was to destroy some weak monsters. I decided to destroy the monsters that were nearby Aspio. I was fighting for until the sun went down and when I saw that, I decided to come here to stay because I forgot to pack some money to stay at the inn and there was no money dropping off the monsters." He held back the tears in his eyes during the last six sentences.

Rita says "So that was how you ended up here. Now Karol, you are holding back some tears. That isn't healthy to do. Just let them out."

He grabbed onto her and let out those tears right onto her chest. She then started blushing while it was happening. He needed some comforting.

Karol says "Oh, I do miss her. I wish she just dropped the fact that I didn't think all monsters needed to be destroyed."

Rita says "Do you need some better comforting than this?"

Karol says "Yes but the comforting I need is something you might not be able to provide."

Rita says "I will do it if you want to. I do anything with you anywhere in this hut, even on top of my books."

Karol looks up at her and sees her serious look. She really didn't care that he meant something that was really hard to take back once it is given.

He says "Alright and I want to do on top of the books. You start on the bottom."

He let go of her and Rita went to lay on her back on the books. She layed right on top of them. He moved over to her and got his body on top of her.

He says "You sure you will do this? There is no giving it back once it is given."

She looks at him and knows what he wants to do for comfort. She figures it out from that sentence. She hopes it doesn't continue all the way to the phase when he is inside her vagina but, if it does, she can take it because she loves him and wants to do this to show him that she loves him.

She says "I am sure."

He moves in and touches his lips to hers and they kiss for 2 minutes. He then pulls away. He takes off his shirts and bandana. He also takes off his gloves.

He says "Are you still sure you want to continue? Next is the french kissing phase and taking off each other's clothes at the same time. I took off my gloves and shirts to make it fair and so I will be undressed completely first."

She now realizes that it is going to continue to the Inside Vagina phase and then she suddenly wants that to happen.

She says "I am willing to continue. I will continue as far as you want."

She opens her mouth and Karol moves his lips on hers and moves in his tongue. She removes his shoes. As they continuing french kissing, he removes her shoes. She then removes his pants by unhooking his belt and pulling them off. He removes her robe. He pulls away from her.

He says "I am removed the robe but now I will remove the bra. I think I need to remove two things to make us even."

She says "Go ahead and remove it. Then start licking my breasts and grab onto the rail above my head."

He says "Yes, When your bra is off, it will be time for the Breast Licking phase."

He removes her bra and he sees that her breast changed size. He goes into a shocked expression.

Rita says "What?"

Karol says "Your breasts are bigger than they used to be. Now they are just a really, really bit smaller than Judith's."

Rita says "Yes I made my bra able to make my breasts smaller because I don't like to show them off."

Karol then started to lick the new size of her breasts and he grabs onto the rail above her head like she said. He suddenly starts floating in the air.

Rita says "Oh yeah, Karol. That feels good. That rail makes whatever is grabbed onto it float."

Karol continues licking but thinks "She is actually enjoying this? I thought she didn't like me."

She then takes off his socks and says "Oh yeah, Karol. Keep the licking going. it feels really great."

He takes off her socks and prepares to go to the next phase after his underwear goes off.

She takes off his underwear with her legs and then Karol stops licking her breasts. She knows what the next phase is. She starts sucking on his penis.

She moans "Mmm."

Karol feels her mouth on her penis and actually enjoys her soft movements. Suddenly she speeds up.

He says "Oh yeah, Rita. Suck my penis, suck it. Oh yeah. This feels so great."

He then thinks "I am actually enjoying this and she is actually doing it with great pleasure."

Rita grabs onto the rail with her hands.

She stops sucking and says "Now you take off my underwear with your legs. I am really serious."

She then continues sucking at the same speed. Karol moves his legs to take of her underwear.

He thinks "Is she actually wanting this to happen more often?"

She continues sucking for a hour.

She then stops and says "Do you want me to be on my back still with you in my vagina? If you want that kind of comfort, I will accept it with great pleasure."

He thinks "She is wanting this to go in there. I do want that kind of comfort but is it right to do it with her on her back for the first time?"

She says "I will do anything you want, Karol Capel. I love you a lot."

He then realizes that she is serious by those last 5 words. He decides, if she really wants that, he'll do it.

He says "Alright, we will do it with you on your back."

She moves onto her back right on top of her books. He moves on top of her and she moves her legs up. He enters her vagina and Rita screams in pain. It was her first time. Karol starts pushing into her.

She says "Oh yes, Karol. Fuck me, fuck me. Oh, How about you start licking my breasts at the same thing?"

He does just that and he speeds up. Then Karol feels that he is starting to release. He was about to pull out when Rita wraps her legs around his legs.

She says "Go ahead and release. I don't care if that happens. Oh yes, Karol. Fuck me. Give me everything you got."

He can't believe she wants to continue. He does exactly what she says and he releases into her and she doesn't let him stop yet. It was after 2 hours that she finally let him stop. They both fell asleep right there.

In the morning, They woke up to find Yuri and Estelle staring at them. Yuri and Estelle both couldn't believe the position Karol and Rita were in.

Yuri says "How did you guys end up in that position?"

Rita yells "Will you both get out of here until we are dressed?"

Yuri and Estelle listened to her.

Yuri says "Do you believe that Rita's Breasts are really that size?"

Estelle says "Actually, no but that is inapproiate to talk about."

Yuri says "Alright. We just see if they are when they come out."

Rita head them From the other side of the front door.

Rita says "They don't believe my breasts are really this size."

Karol says "Who would, thanks to your bra you wear?"

Rita says "Want to prove them wrong? I will put on a bra that doesn't affect my breasts."

Karol says "Yeah, they deserve it for coming in without knocking and staring at us undressed?"

Rita says "Karol, do you love me?"

Karol jumped at that sudden change of topic. It was proven last night that she loves him but wasn't proven that he loves her.

Karol thinks "Should I tell her the truth I have kept hidden because of my feelings for Nan? Yes, Nan and I are done. Now is the time to embrace the new relationship of Rita and me."

Karol says "Yes, Rita. I do love you a lot. I think as much as you love me."

Rita says "Then you love me enough to change our relationship to being a couple?"

Karol says "Yeah I do. That means you have join Brave Vesperia, you know."

Rita says "I know and I would love to join Brave Vesperia."

They get dressed and get ready to tell Yuri and Estelle about their new relationship as Lovers.

Rita says "Okay, you guys can come in. We are dressed."

Rita put on a bra that doesn't hide her true breast size.

Yuri and Estelle walk in and see that her breast size has changed.

Yuri says "Okay, how are your breasts bigger than they were 3 days ago?"

Rita says "To tell the truth, I didn't like to show off my breast size so I enchanted 3 quarters of my bras to make them shrink my breasts."

Estelle says "Why were you and Karol in the position you were in when you woke up?"

Karol says "You sure you are ready to tell them, Rita?"

Rita says "I am sure. It is time the truth came out."

Yuri and Estelle had a confused expression on their face.

Yuri says "what do you mean?"

Karol says "Yesterday at 11 am to noon, Nan and I got into a arguement. That arguement made us break up. I left Brave Vesperia HQ to Let out some steam by destroying some weak monsters. I chose the Monsters near Aspio to let it out. After 5 hours, it got dark and I didn't have time to make it back."

Rita says "He was also really smelly so people would laugh on him on the boat."

Karol says "Anyway, I also didn't have any money with me because I expected to get back before dark and None of the monsters were dropping money. I decided to stay at Rita's place for the night."

Estelle says "That explains why Karol is here in the first place. The problem is that doesn't explain how you guys got into that position."

Rita says "Well he needed to let some tears out and he did it on me. The problem was he needed more than that for comfort. I let him do what he needed to be comforted with me on top of my books. That comforting thing was sex. During it about right before he entered my vagina, I told Karol my true feelings for him. Those feelings were I loved him. We continued by him entering my vagina and I didn't let him stop until we were doing that for two hours. After those 2 hours, we feel asleep with him out of my vagina but still in that position and completely undressed."

Yuri says "Wow that means that We came in a few hours after you two's little session had stopped."

Karol says "Well, in a Nut shell, yes."

Yuri says "Well how does this affect your relationship?"

Karol says "Well we are together as a couple."

Estelle says "Then Karol and Rita are a true couple now. Yes that is great."

Yuri says "Does that mean that Rita will be joining Brave Vesperia?"

Rita says "Yes it does. I just have to talk to Ioder about being able to join Brave Vesperia without Leaving the Mages of Aspio."

Estelle says "Actually there is a new rule with The Mages of Aspio. It involves the guilds. The Mages of Aspio are allowed to join and create guilds and still be apart of the Aspio Facility."

Karol says "That's great. So Rita, Do you promise to Uphold the laws of Brave Vesperia?"

Rita says "I do."

Yuri says "Well that makes it official."

Suddenly the Royals knights enter the hut lead by Commandant Flynn and the newly promoted Captain Sodia.

Flynn says "What is going on here?"

Karol says "Well we were just explaining that Rita and me are now a couple."

Sodia says "So that is what the noise was last night."

Rita blushes and says "Yeah. Karol and I were doing it last night."

Yuri says "Yeah they were undressed when we got here. Rita is also joining Brave Vesperia."

Sodia says "Well congratulations on the new member."

Flynn says "Well you guys are going to be have two new members. Ioder has decided to make Estelle the Ambassor to the guilds. He has decided that she will be joining Brave Vesperia to do so."

Yuri says "Well that is two new members today."

In the background, a man is seen in the shadows.

The Man says "Well if Rita is joining Brave Vesperia, I will create my own guild with 5 other members."

Next Story: Rivals of BV  
This one is a series.

* * *

David the Writer: Well how was that?

Karol: Well that was intresting.

Rita: It was great to listen to but Embarassing.

David the Writer: Tune into the next Story which is a series to find out about the Man in the Shadows. Please Fave or Comment or both.


End file.
